Macy's Just The Girl That Nick's Looking For
by beautiful.and.freaky
Summary: JONAS - Based on Click Five's, 'Just The Girl'... Nick/Macy one-shot / song-fic... Enjoy!


_A/N: By the way,** Nick and Macy are best friends** here, okay?  
_

* * *

Based on a song by the **Click Five**, '_Just The Girl_'

Enjoy!

* * *

_She's cold and she's cruel  
_

_But she knows what she's doing_

During gym class, Nick watches as Macy served the volleyball over the net. He couldn't help but stop and stare at her face, glowing with the same intensity during games and her high tight ponytail whipping side-to-side at the back of her head whenever she moved. Then, her eyes distinctively looked at him for a moment and they had a long distant eye contact. He was not really sure why she was looking at him, but suddenly, he lost his gorgeous view when the ball his the top of his head, making him unconscious and fall as laughter filled the air.

_She pushed me in the pool  
_

_At our last school reunion _

Macy walks towards in Nick's direction, smiling and waving to her friends while passing by. As she got closer to him, she didn't see him and accidentally bumped into him.

Nick lost his step and slipped right into the pool. When his head popped above water, Macy wasn't there anymore. Using the edge, Nick hopped out of pool and shook his wet-dripping hair rapidly.

_She laughs at my dreams  
_

_But I dream about her laughter_

"I had the weirdest dream last night! I dreamt about getting abducted by aliens in a hot desert than the girl of my dreams rescues me," Nick smiled at Macy as she laughed at him.

"That's so pathetic, Nick! Who would want to save you?" Macy teased him, still laughing.

_Strange as it seems  
_

_She's the one I'm after_

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
_

_She knocks me off of my feet  
_

_And I can't help myself  
_

_I don't want anyone else _

Macy was skimming through a gossip magazine in the library when Nick jumps to a seat next to her. He looked at the magazine and gagged at the pictures of models and beautiful, hot women. Macy was surely shocked when she saw his reaction. She was expecting Nick to drool over them, not get disgusted.

"Are you trying to say that you don't like any of these girls?" Macy's eyes widened and asked him seriously.

Nick nodded, "They're not my type."

"Are you sure? Every guy I know likes hot, beautiful women, so why not you?" Macy stared at him carefully.

Yet again, Nick just nodded as the librarian came up to them and said, "Shhh! Keep it quiet, you two!"_  
_

_She's a mystery  
_

_She's too much for me_

Nick went over to Macy's house since she had called him over. She was feeling upset that Todd, her boyfriend, dumped her. She needed her best guy friend to cheer her up.

When Nick got there, Macy let him inside and soon, they walked into her bedroom. There, he saw a dartboard and someone's picture pinned to it, guessing it was Todd.

Macy grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth. Then, she handed it to Nick and threw one of the darts at the picture.

"Bullseye," Macy cheered, feeling happy. The dart had hit right between Todd's eyes and on top of his nose.

Nick laughed at her and chewed on some popcorn. Once he finally swallowed, he said, "Macy Misa, you are so weird... You are like a mystery puzzle that no one can even fix or solve you; not even me."

She smirked at him, "Oh, I like that description of me... By the way, I think I'll keep that title."_  
_

_But I keep coming back for more  
_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_She can't keep a secret  
_

_For more than an hour_

"Macy, do you promise that you won't tell Stella this?" Nick asked her, watching as her face slowly crept a wicked smile.

She nodded reluctantly and said, "What is it? Tell me now!"

"Joe is going to ask Stella to be his girlfriend later."

"OMG! That is soooo cute! I gotta go and tell Stella! Bye!" Macy squealed in happiness and ran off the other direction before Nick could say anything.

_She runs on one hundred proof attitude power_

During a basketball game, Macy was talking back to the referee for calling a technical foul on her. No one stopped her, everyone joined her. They all knew that Macy was right and the referee was being a jerk. But you know that the opponent team and their fans disagreed with everyone else.

"That is so not fair! I did not charge her! I can't believe you didn't see that! What are you? Blind? She's the one who charged at me, not the other way around! Dude, listen up! The truth is being spoken!" Macy yelled at the guy, giving all her strength and mind, but the guy just ignored her. "This is totally not fair!"

_And the more she ignores me  
_

_The more I adore her  
_

_What can I do  
_

_I'd do anything for her  
_

"Macy, I'm sorry I couldn't help you with your homework and the project. I'm just too busy," Nick tried explaining, but Macy kept walking away from him, ignoring every single word that he says.

"I'll make it up to you, though. How about we hit the mall?" Still, nothing from Macy. "...I'll buy you anything?" Nick's hope lightened up a bit when she stopped and turned to face him with a smile.

"Uh, okay. Pick me up at four-ish."

_Cause she's bittersweet  
_

_She knocks me off of my feet  
_

_And I can't help myself  
_

_I don't want anyone else  
_

_She's a mystery  
_

_She's too much for me  
_

_But I keep coming back for more  
_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_The way she sees it's me  
_

_On her caller I.D.  
_

_She won't pick up the phone  
_

_She'd rather be alone _

Nick was following Macy home, but she didn't notice. It was his daily routine because they are practically neighbors. Nick didn't feel like running up to her since she was jamming with her iPod so he decided to call her instead. Suddenly, he saw her slip her cell phone out then tuck it back away, ignore his call.

_But I can't give up just yet  
_

_Cause every word she's ever said  
_

_Still ringing in my head  
_

_Still ringing in my head_

"You're awesome, Nick. I'm glad that you're my best friend," Macy said after Nick handed her a huge fluffly teddy bear as her birthday present. Nick also gave her a rare and special matching jewelry of a necklace, bracelet, ring, and earrings with Macy's birthstone on them.

Macy gave him a smile and pulled him into a tight hug as Nick smiled back and literally felt like he was in heaven.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
_

_But she knows what she's doing  
_

_Knows just what to say  
_

_So my whole day is ruined_

"Mace, let's say that there's a guy and a girl that are best friends. The guy has feelings for that girl and he doesn't know if she likes him back. He's too scared to tell her because of that… What should he do?" Nick asked, hoping she get's the question.

She thought about it then said, "Have the stupid guy kiss her surprisingly on her lips. He'll figure out the answer by whatever the girl does or says to him. Usually, she'll react to that kiss by kissing back if he's a good kisser, but that rarely happens in real life…" She trailed off, looking away from him.

Nick just nodded and said nothing else. That last statement got the best of him, but he'll still try and try to win Macy's heart. Nick will and never give up.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
_

_She knocks me off of my feet  
_

_And I can't help myself  
_

_I don't want anyone else  
_

_She's a mystery  
_

_She's too much for me  
_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
_

_She knocks me off of my feet  
_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else  
_

_She's a mystery  
_

_She's too much for me  
_

_But I keep coming back for more  
_

_Oh, I keep coming back for more  
_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_Just the girl I'm looking for_

_Just the girl I'm looking for_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_Just the girl I'm looking for....  
_

Nick took Macy's hand and led her out the doors and into the school's hallways so they could be alone. Nick was wearing a tux and Macy was wearing a blue strapless dress. It was prom night and everyone was having a great time inside the gym.

"Macy, I've been wanting to ask you something since the start," Nick looked up and gazed into her dark eyes, hesitating.

"Uh, okay, Nick. Spill it out," she smiled warmly and made Nick smile back.

"I-I love you," he stuttered and showed her a bouquet of red roses that he hid behind his back. She gasped and smiled, happily taking the flowers.

"Do you like me too?"

Macy first smelt the roses and smiled at the thought. She then looked up at him and nodded, "Nick, I love you…. I've been waiting for you to ask me this a long time ago. And I was starting to think that you only thought of me as a friend."

Nick flashed Macy a rare smile and leaned in to give her a slow, yet passionate kiss. Soon, they pulled apart, smiling uncontrollably.

"…And I've been wanting to do that," they admitted in unison as they laughed.

"I guess we're a couple now, huh?" Macy asked him.

Nick nodded, "The perfect couple, Mace." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and the walked back into the gym, hand-in-hand….

* * *

_A/N: How'd you like it? THis is my first one-shot/song fic so please review and tell me how I did!_


End file.
